


Up To The Challenge

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan loves being in control in all areas of his life. But, every once and a while, Rick flips the tables on him- and he finds that he doesn't really mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not even a hint of a plot here. Just straight to the smut. I make no excuses.

Rick shoved Negan back on the bed, palm flat against the center of his bare chest, holding him down. His eyes were wild, stray curls falling across his forehead. Blood was still streaked across his face from their earlier brawl with a hostile group they’d run into on their supply run, the deep red making the icy blue of his eyes even more striking than usual. Negan wanted to reach up and pull him down, kiss him and taste the blood on his pretty lips.

“Stay on the bed,” Rick growled, pulling away abruptly and coming to stand at the foot of the bed. Negan obeyed, licking his lips as he watched Rick start unbuttoning his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and Negan’s eyes roamed hungrily over his torso, drinking in the sight of hard muscle and his flat stomach. _Fuck_ , he wanted to put his mouth on him, taste him, feel the muscles pull tight under his tongue as he licked his way down.

Negan’s attention was diverted from Rick’s torso by Rick pulling his belt out of the loops and shoving his jeans down strong, lean thighs. He paused for a second to shoot Negan a wry smirk before his boxers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. Negan licked his lips hungrily, mouth practically watering at the sight of Rick’s swollen cock standing stiff between his legs. He wanted it in him. He didn’t particularly care _where_ at the moment, he just knew that he really, _really_ wanted it inside him. Right fucking now.

Rick looked up at Negan, lust-filled blue eyes roaming over his body. His hand stroked down his abdomen, Negan’s eyes helplessly following the trail his fingers were tracing, and wrapped around his dick, giving it a few leisurely strokes and smirking when he heard Negan suck in a needy breath.

“See somethin’ you want, Negan?” Fuck, that _voice_ \- that low, sweet drawl that poured over Negan like honey. He loved it when Rick was like this, all self-possessed and in control. Negan wasn’t a man who gave up control easily, but with Rick…when he wanted to be top dog, Negan had no problem sitting back and letting him. Not that Rick wouldn’t be able to hold his own in fighting for it, but Negan found that he never really wanted to fight it when Rick was in a mood like this. Rick on his back, flushed and whimpering for release was always a good time, but today, Negan wanted the man to ruin him.

“You fucking know I do. Get your pretty ass up here right fucking now.”

Rick smirked, one long finger tracing the length of his flushed cock. “Say please.”

“ _Please_ get your pretty ass up here right fucking now.”

Rick obliged, joining Negan on the bed and crawling up his body, straddling his hips and pressing an open kiss to his waiting mouth. Negan hummed contentedly into the kiss, fingers coming up to tangle in the curling locks of hair at the nape of Rick’s neck and tugging at the roots just enough to incite Rick to growl into his mouth and dig his fingertips into Negan's sides. He could taste the vague salty tang of blood on Rick’s lips, heard him groan when Negan slid his tongue into his mouth. Rick pushed back against him, his tongue seeking Negan’s, teeth nipping at his now-swollen lower lip, nails raking through the stubble on Negan’s jaw. Kissing Rick was always deep and consuming, and Negan found himself getting lost in it, in the feeling of warm, soft lips on his and how much he just wanted to fucking crawl inside Rick and stay there.

Then there was the feeling of strong fingers creeping around his throat, a gentle pressure, testing the waters. Negan’s fingers tightened in Rick’s hair because _fuck_ yes, did he want Rick like this, pushing at his edges and seeing how far Negan would let him go.

Joke was on him. Rick could do whatever the fuck he wanted, Negan was ready for it. Hell yes, he was ready for it all. Rick wanted to choke him? Sure. Smack him around, tie him up? Fuck yeah. Work him open and fuck him raw? Just say the word, and he’d turn over and spread his legs for it.

When Negan didn’t protest, the pressure increased, and the combination of that and Rick’s sinful mouth still working his tongue made him lightheaded and giddy with arousal.

_That’s right, Rick. Fucking use me. You know I can take it._

Rick pulled away from Negan’s lips, watching the taller man gasp beneath him for a moment before releasing his throat and dismounting him, kneeling between his open legs. Negan made a pathetic noise of protest, and Rick chuckled.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“You bet your sweet ass there is. Get back on me, you fucking tease.” Negan snapped, no real heat behind the words, just need.

Rick sat back on his heels, a playful expression on his face. “In a minute. First, I want you to sit up a bit.”

Negan wriggled into a sitting position and pushed himself up against the headboard, trying not to squirm in anticipation. As soon as he was upright, Rick was back on him, straddling his shoulders, his hard cock inches from Negan’s lips.

“You’re going to let me fuck your mouth.”

_Hell yeah I am, baby._

Negan grinned wickedly, dipping his head forward enough to draw his tongue over the weeping head of Rick’s cock, lapping up the wetness there and groaning at the taste of him. Rick laced his fingers through Negan’s short hair, tugging him back again, and Negan opened his mouth, eager and willing, stretching out his tongue.

Rick slid his dick inside the waiting mouth, all the way until Negan’s nose was buried in the short, coarse curls at the base of his cock. Negan hummed around him, and Rick pulled out and thrust back in, causing them both to moan. He kept going, building up a rhythm, sliding down Negan’s throat with each thrust.

Negan was loving every second, loving being used like this, loving how Rick’s cock felt in his mouth, hot and twitching and leaking precome onto his tongue. Rick’s thrusts were getting more rapid, soft groans escaping his lips, his head tilting back. He looked gorgeous like this, Negan thought: his full lips parted on heavy breaths, dark curls coming loose and bouncing into his face. Negan groaned around him, pulling a long, throaty sound out of Rick, and trailed his hands up Rick’s thighs to his rest on his ass, grabbing and squeezing and pulling him in closer until he felt Rick’s hands tugging harshly at his hair as he spilled into Negan’s mouth with a low groan. His hips bucked as he rode out the high for a few moments before pulling out, and Negan swallowed greedily, licking his lips.

“Fucking delicious.”

Rick gave him a hazy smile, a flush of pink across his cheekbones, and slid down into Negan’s lap. “Let me have a taste, then.”

And then Rick’s fingers were gripping Negan’s chin and their mouths met again, moving wetly against each other. Negan let Rick lick into his mouth, his hands tracing down Rick’s sides to grip his ass again. Rick’s tongue flicked out when he pulled back, running over kiss-swollen lips.

“You’re right, I taste good.”

Negan’s breath hitched. “Jesus fucking Christ, Rick.” His fingers slid between Rick’s ass cheeks, skimming over the sensitive opening. “Can I fuck you now?”

Rick smirked, settling back in Negan’s lap and teasing his ass against Negan’s crotch. “Say please.”

“Please, Rick. I’ve gotta fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

“No.”

And just like that, he was out of Negan’s lap again and Negan was grasping at the air, a noise of displeasure escaping his throat. “What the fucking fuck, Rick? You just gonna leave me like this?” He whined, gesturing to the tented fabric of his boxers. He was about to lean down and grab Rick’s arm to pull him back up so he could insist he _stop being such a_ _goddamn tease_ , but Rick was faster. He curled his fingers around Negan’s ankles and pulled him down on the bed so he was flat on his back.

“Turn over.”

Negan gave him a cheeky smile and tucked his arms behind his head. “Or what, Rick?”

Negan wasn’t entirely sure how Rick managed it as he was, objectively, a good bit smaller than Negan, but the next thing he knew, there were hands on him and he was being flipped over onto his stomach with Rick straddling his hips. He leaned over Negan, breath warm against the shell of his ear.

“Or I’ll fucking make you.”

Rick’s words sent a thrill down Negan’s spine and straight to his dick, which was pressing uncomfortably against the mattress. He felt Rick lean over to the bedside table and open a drawer, and his heart sped up.

_Oh, fuck yes, Rick._

Rick’s hands wrapped around Negan’s hips, encouraging him to raise them up, and lips brushed the small of his back before Negan felt his boxers being yanked down. Negan let out a small sigh of relief before a hand cracked against his ass, pulling a startled yelp out of him.

“What the hell, Rick? What the fuck was that for?” His voice held no heat- he couldn’t keep up the charade of the slap bothering him for even a second.

“For challenging me.” A second slap had Negan wanting to rut against the bedsheets, his cock aching between his thighs. “Can you behave?”

“What’s gonna happen if I don’t, sheriff?” Negan’s eyes blew wide at the feeling of teeth against the tender skin Rick had just slapped. “Fuck!”

“You don’t behave, you don’t get my cock.” Rick’s words were a low growl behind him, and suddenly there was a slick finger pressing into him. “You do want my cock, don’t you, Negan?”

Negan pushed back against Rick’s finger, wanting more. He got his wish a second later as a second finger pushed its way in to join the first.

“Negan.”

Negan ignored the warning in Rick’s voice, everything in him opting to focus on the feeling of being opened up. He pushed back a little harder, trying to angle it so that he hit-

And then the fingers were gone and Negan let out a low whine at the loss. “ _Rick-_ ”

“I asked you a question, Negan. Do you want my cock or not?”

Negan gritted his teeth. “Yes. I want it. I fucking want it, Rick. Give it to me.”

“Say please, Negan.”

Negan bit back the childish impulse to singsong out a “ _Please, Negan”_ back at Rick, knowing that it would only serve to further delay Rick fucking him senseless. All of a sudden, Rick’s cock was pressed up against him, slick and hard and taunting Negan. He tried to push his hips back, but Rick caught him, hands circling his waist in a firm grip.

“I’m starting to think you don’t want this, Negan. If that’s the case, I can just have you get on your knees and I’ll use your mouth again-”

“Please.”

Negan could practically hear the self-satisfied smirk in Rick’s voice when he spoke next. “What was that, Negan?”

“Please! Fuck me, Rick! I want you to fuck me. _Please_ fuck me,” He heard the neediness in his voice, that whining edge that he would definitely be ashamed of if he wasn’t so desperate to get Rick inside of him.

And that was all it took for Rick to grip Negan’s hips tighter and push himself inside. Negan groaned at the sensation of being filled, and then one hand was pressing between his shoulder blades, shoving him down into the mattress as he was fucked.

“Th-that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rick gasped out between rough thrusts in and out of Negan’s pliant body. Negan would have loved to respond, would have loved to snap out some aggressive retort to Rick’s taunting, but he couldn’t seem to find his words. His mind was utterly consumed by Rick Grimes, by the delicious way his fingernails bit into Negan’s flesh, by the warmth of his breath ghosting over Negan’s back, by the way his cock was filling him up on each brutal thrust.

When Rick’s cock brushed his prostate, he couldn’t hold back a shout, and he dropped down to his elbows, forehead resting on his arms, shaking and sweating and mumbling out slurred curses as Rick worked him over. His body rocked back to meet Rick thrust-for-thrust. Rick’s fingers scratched pink trails down his chest, his back, and Negan moaned and fisted the sheets.

“Say my name,” Rick moaned, his voice wrecked.

“Make me scream it, baby,” Negan challenged.

Lucky for him, Rick Grimes was never one to back down from a challenge. He fisted Negan’s short hair in one hand and gripped his hip for leverage, fucking him deeper, striking his sweet spot without mercy. Negan’s mouth fell open, hazy pleasure threatening to consume him. When Rick’s hand slid around to stroke his cock, he was gone, shouting Rick’s name all the way down as he bucked into his fist and back onto his cock, riding out his orgasm as he felt Rick coming apart behind him. Rick groaned into the back of his neck, teeth teasing the sensitive skin there, and then he was pulling out and collapsing down on top of Negan, warm breath fogging against his shoulder.

“You sound good begging for my cock, you know that?” Rick said, rolling off of Negan and sidling up next to him on the bed, one leg slung over Negan’s. “Maybe I should make you beg more often. Put you in your place. God knows you need it.”

Negan mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow his face was buried in.

“What was that, Negan? Can’t hear you.”

Negan turned his head to the side, shooting Rick a half-assed glare. “I _said_ good fucking luck getting me to let you do that all the time.” His quip was met with a sharp slap to his bare ass, making him yelp in surprise, and Rick grinned at him.

“I thought I’d taught you a lesson about your smart mouth.”

Negan rolled onto his side, tugging Rick closer to him. “You know me, Rick. I love to break the fucking rules.”

Rick leaned in, his lips hovering just above Negan’s. “Guess I’ll have to keep teaching you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that this has been in my drafts since I was writing The Truth? It took me AGES to get around to actually finishing it for some reason.


End file.
